For concert tours, industrial shows, and Broadway shows, it has become common to festoon electrical cables vertically up tensioned moving chain hoist chains and which wire ropes.
Existing plastic chain/cable sliders are two piece units joined with multiple fasteners and requiring tools for installation or removal. This can be cumbersome since these existing chain sliders are often changed out by stagehands while they are installed high up on trusses, lifts, or ladders where loose tools and parts are a hazard.